There have been previous devices developed, which are complex and expensive, that grip a pole and position it upright or remove it from a pedestal using hydraulic pressure, for example.
Reneau et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,160 is related to a service pole assembly that utilizes a pair of hinged support members to provide either a support of the pole in an erect position or to permit the pole to swing downward, to provide access for service or maintenance.
Gordin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,478 is related to a method for elevating a structure, such as a pole, which has a base member that is securable in the ground and a portion that extends above the ground. A pole section having a bore inside, a lower end, and an upper end is included. The pole section can be stacked upon the base upward, by slip fitting the pole section into the base end and securing it into place.
Crookham in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,387 is related to an apparatus for manipulating a pole relative to a base that is rigidly fixed in the ground. The base is gripped and provides a rigid reference point. The pole is cradled and an actuator provides a force that allows the pole to be moved relative to the reference point. The device can detach the pole from the base as well as install it on the base. A pivot mechanism allows the pole to be pivoted with respect to the base to allow the pole to be lowered or to erect the pole vertically and then seat it upon the base.
Sorensen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,215 is related to a light-pole erecting and lowering apparatus having a transporting dolly, a pole platform and pedestal attachment frame, and a pole securing assembly. The dolly permits transportation in a horizontal position or an operable vertical position. The pole platform and pedestal attachment frame connects the invention to the pedestal, and the pole assembly permits the pole to be rotated to either a horizontal or a vertical position.
Sorensen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,516 is related to a light pole erector and remover having a transportation dolly, a pedestal attaching and lifting mechanism, and a pole tilting mechanism. The pole is horizontally positioned on the tilting mechanism, tied down and rotated to a vertical position over the concrete pedestal and then lowered for attachment to the pedestal.
Installing and removing light poles typically requires large and expensive equipment to lift and erect a pole on a concrete pedestal as the pole must be tilted upward and then lifted onto the pedestal. Since there are multitudes of parking lots and the like throughout the world, and lighting is required, the most common approach is to utilize light poles with lights attached to the top and with concrete pedestals on the bottom to protect the pole from an impact of surrounding vehicles. The poles are typically 20-40 feet, or more, in height, thus making them difficult to handle and requiring specialized equipment. Thus, there is a need for a pole lifting and setting device that is designed to quickly and easily install or remove poles, such as light poles more efficiently, safer, and with less expense, and need for heavy equipment.
An object of the invention is the ability to easily transport the apparatus to a construction site, or for servicing pole in a parking lot, using tires attached to the base bracket. The apparatus thus may eliminate the need for expensive cranes or cherry pickers, as the apparatus is a smaller modular, portable apparatus.
Another object of the invention is that the apparatus may be stored in a collapsed position, thereby permitting easy storage and transportation in, or by, a motor vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is that any style of pole may be serviced relative to the diameter, shape and style, such as round, square, polygonal, or irregular shape.
Yet another object of the invention is the simplicity of design, as only the essential components are utilized, thus maximizing the utility while minimizing the structure.